Ucieczka
by Blackisz
Summary: "Uciekałem na tyle długo, że zgubiłem dotychczasową drogę życia. Bądź moim osobistym przewodnikiem i poprowadź mnie" / NijiHaiki, kurwa q.q *miłość* / pisane trochę odmienną trzecioosobówką


„**Ucieczka"**

* * *

**Warning : ****NijiHaikiii, kurwa ;_; **** Ci dwaj panowie kompletnie mnie zauroczyli ( uplasowali się w pierwszej trójce moich ulubionych pairingów z basugeja ) i w końcu sprężyłam dupsko i coś o nich napisałam C: Veee, pierwsze NijiHaiki po polsku w internetach *pedalskie serduszka* Na razie powstał tylko ten one shot, ale mam w planach stworzyć opowiadanie, które będzie dodatkiem do Purpurowego Płomienia :3 Nie wiem na razie jak ja to zrobię i jak to będzie wyglądać, ale ja to wykminie - czymajcie kciukasy za Black q.q'**

* * *

Haizaki ucieka. Pomimo zmęczenia i całkowicie przepoconych ciuchów, nie zatrzymuje się. Wie, że ten wysiłek jest w pełni zasłużony. Traktuje go wręcz jako jedyne słuszne wyjście z sytuacji, czy nawet sposób na odpokutowanie. Niestety względny spokój trwa jedynie krótką chwilę. Im dłużej biegnie tym coraz bardziej dostrzega beznadziejność całej sytuacji. Zaciska mocno zęby, potrząsa głową, przyspiesza.

Czuje na sobie spojrzenie bystrych oczu. Jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Haizaki nie jest pewien dlaczego tęczówki o niemal stalowej barwie napawają go nieuzasadnionym strachem. Chociaż to nie mógł być do końca strach skoro z drugiej strony ciągnęło go do nich. Był ciekaw co czai się na samym ich dnie. Najwidoczniej urodził się masochistą.

Ciemny cień mknie za nim, nawet na chwilę nie dając głębiej odetchnąć. Haizaki wie o jego obecność i momentalnie się zatrzymuje, nie mogąc już tego znieść. Pędzi na złamanie karku do przodu, krok po kroku, stara się jak tylko może – a jego wszelkie wysiłki spełzają na niczym. To upierdliwe, jak bardzo przywiązał się do drugiej osoby. Nowe doświadczenie, bliskość innego ciała, słuchanie bicia serca – niczym odkrywanie świata na nowo.

Haizaki się boi. Przytłacza go intensywność wszelakich doznań. Irytujące kołatanie w piersi czy nawet gęsia skórka, która pojawiała się od samych wspomnień tego popieprzonego mężczyzny. Bo on był naprawdę popieprzonym sadystą. Wielokrotnie się o tym przekonał, wręcz kolekcjonując coraz to nowsze siniaki i zadrapania. Rygor, dyscyplina, punktualność – trzy cechy, których właśnie najbardziej mu brakowało. Za nieprzestrzeganie którejkolwiek z zasad dostawał baty na oczach reszty drużyny.

Haizaki odwraca się niepewnie. Mruży lekko orzechowe oczy, kiedy zachodzące słońce świeci mu prosto w twarz. Mruga kilkakrotnie, podnosząc do czoła dłoń, żeby chociaż trochę osłonić się przed jasnymi promieniami. Przełyka ślinę, dostrzegając wyprostowaną, wysoką sylwetkę stojącą kilka metrów od niego. Czarne włosy są lekko potargane, a wysportowany tors, ukryty pod mundurkiem, unosi się, a to znów opada w nieregularnym rytmie. Gonił go. Znów.

Machinalnie się cofa, gdy Nijimura podchodzi bliżej. Jest to odruch bezwarunkowy, Haizaki nie umie się go pozbyć, pomimo że wie, jak bardzo denerwuje on mężczyznę. Stalowe oczy mrużą się, a usta rozciągają w prostą linię. Niższe ciało zaczyna drżeć. Podświadomie wyczuwa gniew, który mógłby go spokojnie zabić.

- Skończyłeś już?

- Zostało mi jeszcze jedenaście kółek.

- Rozumiem. Nie musisz ich robić, odwołuję karę.

- Hę? Co tak nagle...?

- Czyżbym słyszał marudzenie? Zaraz mogę to podwoić, więc siedź już lepiej cicho i zmykaj do domu.

Prycha rozdrażniony i odchodzi, nonszalancko przerzucając sobie torbę przez ramię. Haizaki momentalnie milknie, pozwalając sobie jedynie na mocne zaciśnięcie rąk pieści. Wobec niego jest bezsilny – po raz kolejny bolesna prawda zwaliła się na niego niczym lawina. Niemal się dusił upokorzeniem, które boleśnie ściskało go za gardło. Powinien już dawno mu się postawić, jednak z a każdym razem tchórzył, przygnieciony ogromną pewnością siebie Nijimury. Pytanie tylko ile jeszcze tak naprawdę wytrzyma?

* * *

Niska, całkiem ładna, brunetka od kilku minut bezskutecznie próbuje wydusić z siebie wyznanie miłosne stojąc przed Nijimurą. Robi wszystko byleby tylko na niego nie spojrzeć, jąka się, czerwienieje jak piwonia i nerwowo miętoli w drobnych dłoniach spodniczkę od mundurka. Jest to rzecz na porządku dziennym, więc reszta drużyny bez większego zainteresowania przygląda się parze, po czym wraca do rozgrzewki. Jedynie Haizaki patrzy na to z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, mocno ściskając w rekach piłkę od koszykówki.

Podświadomie wie, że powinno go to gówno obchodzić, jednak nie potrafi oprzeć się pokusie i dalej obserwuje rozwój sytuacji. Denerwuje go to w jaki sposób dziewczyna próbuje zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Uważa kobiety za obłudne, zdradzieckie suki. Nie rozumie jak większość jego kolegów może łapać się na ich tanie chwyty. Syczy przekleństwo przez zaciśnięte zęby i wręcz trzęsie się ze złości, gdy babsko nachalnie dotyka policzka kapitana.

Nie rozumie swojego organizmu. Wie, że nie powinien tak na to reagować, jednak ciało nie słucha. Działa instynktownie, niemal wyje w rozpaczy o dopuszczenie go do głosu. Ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymuje się przed podbiegnięciem do nich i wyswobodzenia nieszczęśnika ze szponów obrzydliwej wiedźmy.

Tak jak zawsze Nijimura odprawia swoją wielbicielkę z płaczem. Jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by chociażby podziękował za zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Mówił prawdę prosto z mostu w każdej sytuacji i nie oszczędzał w dosadnych słowach, przez co mógł uchodzić za lekkiego chama. Haizaki nie wiedział czy traktować to jako jego największą zaletę czy może wadę.

Szybko odwraca głowę, kiedy czuje na sobie spojrzenie stalowych oczu. Momentalnie go zmraża, a kończyny odmawiają posłuszeństwa przez co chwieje się i musi podeprzeć ściany, by nie upaść. Oddycha głęboko kilka razy, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce i przy okazji szykuje się na najgorsze.

- Haizaki, do mnie!

Uśmiecha się gorzko, z ledwością zmuszając swoje ciało do ruchu. Dzisiaj umrze w męczarniach.

* * *

Haizaki często miewa koszmary. Męczą go od dziecka, nie pozwalając wypocząć nawet podczas snu. Jednak dzisiejszej nocy są one bardzo realistyczne. A przynajmniej na tyle, by po wybudzeniu, na trupiobladych policzkach pojawiły się słone łzy. Chłopak z całej siły próbuje je powstrzymać, ale nie jest w stanie. Są idealnym odzwierciedleniem jego bezsilności, napięcia i tęsknoty – główne uczucia, które wyżerają go od środka od kilku dobrych miesięcy.

Wizja ucieczki w ciemnościach nie należy do zbyt przyjemnych zwłaszcza jeśli podświadomość krzyczy, że ktoś cię goni. Potem następuje zmiana i to on za kimś biegnie, chcąc wykrzyczeć jego imię. Próby okazują się być bezskuteczne, przez fakt, że ma zasznurowane usta. Cała sytuacja przypomina mu w pewnym stopniu jego własne życie i to pewnie dlatego tak bardzo to przeżywa. Wyobraźnia podsuwa coraz to nowsze obrazy mogące być zakończeniem całego epizodu, przez co Haizaki nie może się w żaden sposób odprężyć.

Przewraca się z boku na bok, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa i przysięgając sobie, że już nigdy nie obejrzy w nocy sam horroru. Godziny ciągną się niemiłosiernie długo, a tykanie zegarka wcale nie pomaga zapomnieć o płynącym czasie. Stara się ze wszystkich sił myśleć o przyjemnych rzeczach, ale nie za bardzo mu to wychodzi. Sfrustrowany zagryza dolną wargę, zakopuje się pod kołdrę, starając ignorować coraz większy ból gromadzący się w klatce piersiowej.

Nad ranem zasypia wymęczony, z zaczerwienionymi oczami, tuląc do siebie mocno poduszkę i wmawiając usilnie, że jest ona Nijimurą.

* * *

Na sali gimnastycznej jest tłoczno i duszno. Haizaki z ledwością powstrzymuje sie, by stąd nie uciec. Nie lubi, gdy w jednym miejscu gromadzi się, aż tyle ludzi, których na dodatek nie zna i na pewno nie chce poznać. Co ciekawsze nie ma tego problemu podczas meczów w innym szkołach, gdzie niemal z radością zgniata nowych przeciwników tym samym udowadniając swoją wyższość nad nimi. Jednak imprezy mające na celu wypromowanie klubu i zachęcenie uczniów do dołączenia to zupełnie inna bajka. Wie, że jeszcze trochę tutaj pobędzie, a zacznie mu się kręcić w głowie, a w najgorszym wypadku zwymiotuje.

Tłumiąc mdłości, rozgląda się po boisku, nieświadomie szukając w tłumie wysokiej sylwetki Nijimury. Gdy znajduje szare oczy, teraz przysłonięte trochę przez czarną grzywkę, momentalnie oddycha głębiej, uspokajając się. Sama świadomość jego obecności działa na chłopaka kojąco. Supeł ściskający go za gardło znika tak samo szybko jak się pojawia, co od razu skutkuje przywróceniem dawnej pewności siebie. Czuje nagły przypływ siły i perspektywa spędzenia tutaj jeszcze z kilku dobrych godzin nie wydaje mu się już tak straszna jak na początku.

Kapitan jak zwykle otoczony jest wianuszkiem dziewczyn, które przyszły tu tylko po to, żeby wyrwać sobie chłopaka. Nie odstępowały go nawet na krok, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie dopuszczały osób, które naprawdę chciały się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o koszykówce. Haizaki podziwia jego cierpliwość, a jednocześnie wie, że Nijimura odbije to sobie na dzisiejszym treningu. To właśnie członkowie drużyny najlepiej rozumieli jak łatwo można było wyprowadzić go z równowagi i że każde nawet najmniejsze przewinienie równoznaczne jest z samobójstwem.

Chłopak uśmiecha się gorzko pod nosem i chowa dłonie w kieszeniach spodni. Skoro doskonale wie, że łatwo go zdenerwować, a jednocześnie nagminnie to robi, to chyba oznaka, że jest urodzonym masochistą.

* * *

Haizaki uwielbia, gdy jego przeciwnik upada przed nim na kolana z wycieńczenia. Nie ma dla niego lepszej nagrody niż widok, który doskonale podkreśla jego druzgoczące zwycięstwo. Zdaje sobie sprawę z własnej siły i umie ją wykorzystać do maksimum. Jest doskonałym zawodnikiem i nie pozwoli, żeby jakaś ciota, która dopiero co dołączyła, śmiała wyzywać go na mini mecz. To prawie jak obraza jego męskiej dumy, którą posiada aż w nadmiarze.

Nijimura obserwuje go spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i mruczy coś do Akashiego, który kiwa głową, zapisując wszystko w zeszycie. Haizaki nie wiem, co ta dwójka kombinuje, ale teraz niewiele go to obchodzi. Tak na dobra sprawę, ten czerwony knypek był vice kapitanem, więc to chyba normalne, że stara się nauczyć i zapamiętać jak najwięcej. Kiedy tylko zacznie sie nowy sparing, straci nim zainteresowanie.

Jednak stalowe oczy obserwują go cały czas. Nawet wtedy, gdy wyciera ręcznikiem pot z twarzy. Odkręca butelkę z wodą i bierze parę łyków. Kłóci się z innymi członkami pierwszego składu. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, czuje na sobie to przeszywające spojrzenie, od którego miękną mu nogi. Pod sam koniec jest już na skraju wytrzymania, a jego ciało niekontrolowanie drży.

Przy rzutach do kosza nie potrafi się skoncentrować i ani razu nie trafia, co kończy się drwinami ze strony Midorimy, który nie potrafi zrozumieć jak można mieć problem z tak prostą czynnością. Haizaki jest wściekły, a jednocześnie bezradny. Robi wszystko byleby tylko nie zerkać na Nijimurę, który nadal nie odrywa od niego wzroku, przez który stał się bezbronny niczym jakieś małe dziecko.

Kiedy robią ostatnie ćwiczenia, chyłkiem wybiega z sali chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod prysznicem. Z całej siły chce wierzyć, że zimna woda załatwi sprawę i pomoże mu opanować rozstrojony organizm.

* * *

Haizaki zaciska usta w wąską linię i z nisko pochyloną głową, czeka na zasłużony opieprz od kapitana. Przez jego rozkojarzenie prawie przegrali mecz i Nijimura jest gorzej niż wkurwiony. Nie wie co się dzieje ani dlaczego jeden z jego lepszych zawodników zaczyna nawalać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, ale cholernie mu się to jednak nie podoba i ma ogromną ochotę rzucić najbliższym stołem o ścianę.

- Możesz mi, kurwa, wytłumaczyć co ty odpierdalasz?

- Nic.

Haizaki unika jego spojrzenia, przez co traci resztkę cierpliwości i z całej siły uderza go w twarz. Chłopak z jękiem zaskoczenia cofa się kilka kroków do tyłu, dotykając przy okazji ze złością piekącego miejsca. Orzechowe oczy niemal ciskają błyskawice w swoje stalowe odpowiedniczki, a z gardła wydobywa się ciche warczenie :

- Za co tym razem?

- Może za zachowywanie się jak jakaś ciota z dziurawymi rękami przez cały mecz?

Nijimura prycha z rozdrażnieniem, próbując zignorować świerzbiące dłonie. Pomimo wszystko mężczyzna jednak nie zasłużył sobie, żeby zrobić z jego twarzy mielonkę.

- Każdy może mieć gorszy dzień.

- Czy twoim życiowym marzeniem jest skończyć jako karma dla psów?

Haizaki wzdryga się, słysząc morderczy głos kapitana. Z jednej strony wie, że to po części przez jego zachowanie, ale z drugiej ubodło go to nawet bardziej niż wcześniejsze spoliczkowanie. Upokorzenie i dziwny ból w klatce piersiowej dodają mu odwagi, by sprzeciwić się wobec takiego traktowania.

- Mógłbyś sie ode mnie w końcu odpierdolić?

Nijimura mruży w szoku oczy i niemal syczy :

- Coś ty powiedział?

- To wszystko twoja pieprzona wina, więc weź za to do cholery odpowiedzialność, albo miej przynajmniej na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby mnie zostawić w spokoju!

Haizaki do końca nie wie, co właśnie wykrzyczał. Pod wpływem nagromadzonych emocji rzuca w kapitana swoją torbą i wybiega ze składziku, nie mogąc sobie poradzić z całą zaistniałą sytuacją. Ucieka i znów wydaje mu się, że ktoś go goni. Im szybciej biegnie tym to odczucie coraz bardziej przybiera na sile. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to błędne koło, które go do niczego nie doprowadzi, ale na razie nie umie sobie inaczej z tym poradzić.

* * *

Nijimura znajduje Haizakiego na dachu szkoły. Siedzi w kuckach, mocno obejmując ramionami kolana i drżąc na całym ciele. Mężczyzna założyłby się o grubą kasę, że nie tyle co się dąsa, a po prostu ryczy jak jakieś małe dziecko. To dość niespotykany widok, bo w końcu chłopak uchodził za szkolnego rozrabiakę i skurwiela. Jednak nie można do końca kierować się plotkami, czy też pierwszym wrażeniem, przy osądzaniu czyjegoś charakteru. Niespiesznie do niego podchodzi i zrzuca mu jego torbę na głowę z kamienną twarzą.

- Ała! Co ty wyprawiasz!? Za co znowu obrywam!?

Haizaki machinalnie wydaje z siebie bolesny jęk i łapie się obiema rękami za czuprynę, przy okazji piorunując wzrokiem Nijimurę, który nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie, przysiada się do niego. Orzechowe oczy są napuchnięte i zaczerwienione, a na policzkach widać jeszcze mokre ślady łez. Kapitan obiecuje sobie w myślach, że następnym razem weźmie ze sobą aparat, żeby porobić mu kilka zdjęć, którymi potem będzie go szantażował, ewentualnie trafią do jego prywatnego fap folderu.

- Za to, że jesteś kretynem.

- Ha...?

Chłopak marszczy ze zdziwieniem białe brwi, kiedy czuje ciepłą dłoń w miejscu, gdzie został wcześniej uderzony. Palce głaszczą podrażnioną skórę, wprawiając jego ciało w nieopanowane drżenie. Haizaki nie wie co robić. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tak delikatnych pieszczot, szczególnie jeśli ich wykonawcą jest nie kto inny, a Nijimura. Ma kompletną pustkę w głowie, a serce niemalże wyskakuje mu z piersi, boleśnie obijając się o żebra.

Wciąga głośno powietrze, kiedy mężczyzna gwałtownie pochyla się do przodu i mocno przyciska swoje usta do jego. Pocałunek jest elektryzujący i drapieżny – dokładnie odzwierciedlający osobowość kapitana. Haizaki czuje, że w tym krótkim momencie rozsypuje się na miliony kawałeczków, gubiąc poczucie rzeczywistości w ogólnym chaosie sprzecznych emocji. Niekontrolowanie jęczy, kiedy jego dolna warga zostaje ugryziona aż do krwi, a potem subtelnie zassana. Uszy momentalnie mu czerwienieją, gdy Nijimura się od niego odrywa, ale nadal pewnie trzyma za szczękę, żeby nawet nie myślał o odwróceniu głowy.

- Co ty...?

- Pozwól że wyjaśnię ci to w prosty sposób, który twój tępy mózg względnie ogarnie.

- Dzięki, kurwa.

Haizaki momentalnie markotnieje, a mężczyzna posyła mu wredny uśmiech, łapie za bladą rękę i kontynuuje :

– Uciekałem na tyle długo, że zgubiłem dotychczasową drogę życia – Nijimura podnosi ich splecione dłonie na wysokość oczu i muska je ustami – Bądź moim osobistym przewodnikiem i poprowadź mnie.

* * *

Haizaki ma po raz kolejny koszmar. Znów ucieka i ktoś go goni. Próbuje krzyczeć, ale nie może. Trwa on jednak bardzo krótko. Budzi się zlany potem, a gdy jest już na tyle świadomy, że czuje ciepło drugiego ciała, to wczepia się w nie rozpaczliwie, tym samym uspokajając drżący organizm. Nijimura jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Delikatnie przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, ramię wsuwa pod jego głowę, a wolną dłonią głaszcząc nagie plecy. Przerywa pieszczotę dopiero wtedy, gdy mięśnie pod jego palcami się rozluźniają, a chłopak ponownie zapada w głęboki sen. Odgarnia mu białe włosy z twarzy i ściera pozostałości łez z policzków kciukiem. Wzdycha ciężko, poprawiając sobie poduszkę i zamyka powieki, próbując się choć trochę zrelaksować. Nie podoba mu się to, że Haizaki płacze, a on nie jest tego powodem. Ale jeszcze nad tym popracują. W końcu nie ma zamiaru z kimkolwiek się nim dzielić w najbliższym czasie.


End file.
